The Future of Evolution
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: The future... New generation...new story. What will happen when friends get into a fight and need the past to help them through? R&R!
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you know of from the WB, Marvel, or Cartoon Network. If I did I would be writing for them, not fan fiction. Hehe. All the made-up characters are owned by me. If anyone wants to borrow them, please ask me first.

****

Author's Note: This is my first x-men story so I hope you like it and I want honest opinions from all the x-men fans. R&R and enjoy! 

****

**The Future of Evolution**

****

Chapter 1

"Hey!" Cameron said with a chuckle as she ran after Jason to get her ring. It was a ring she had found in a cereal box when she was a little girl. She knew Jason was just playing around with her as usual. She was breathing hard because she was tired from running after him. She stopped and put her hands on her knees. She was also tired from the training session Professor Xander had held this afternoon. The kids would hang out and then they would have their training sessions in the afternoons. On most days they would have a problem to deal with, but today nothing had come up. 

It had been a usual day at the Modern Xavier Institute. It looked better than ever and ready for anything. When Charles Xavier had a son, he had turned against the institute after getting all the information he needed. He was manipulated by Magneto and he turned against his side. He destroyed the institute and everyone went their separate ways. When Xavier's son, Xander, found out about his father's past and his grandfather's goals, he decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. He had inherited his grandfather's wit and his powers. Except now, his powers were evolved. 

Cameron considered them all one big happy family. It was a home that she felt safe in and excepted. No one would make fun of her or harass her for being different. Being different here was in everyone's blood. They still called themselves the X-men and people were still not ready for them. People knew about them now but tried to stay as far away as possible. Cameron didn't think people would ever be ready for them. But she still had hope unlike some other mutants. There was a group of mutants that thought it wasn't possible for people and mutants to live with each other. They thought people were their enemies. Most of the time, they would be the cause to all the problems around here. 

"Jason, game over," Cameron yelled with a smile. "Now give me my ring back!" Cameron flipped back her light purple, long, thick hair and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She took her scrunchy and pulled her hair back in a pony tail. Even though her and Jason were two of the oldest in the group of teenagers, they still ran around as if they were eleven when they were really seventeen. 

Everyone was busy playing football and cheating with their powers. Cameron laughed as she looked over at Kelly and Jamie. Kelly was yelling with her African accent at Jamie who stole the ball from her by cheating. He had ran to her with his animal strength and she tried to push him away with her telekinetic powers. She not only had telekinesis but she had extra hearing. She could hear someone from five miles away.

"Logan!!" Kelly yelled as she flipped back her shoulder length gray hair. She reminded her of the woman named Storm who's picture hung in the hall. All the old students who made this place meaningful were remembered. All of their pictures hung on the wall and everyone admired their courage. Xavier had kept their pictures and when Professor Xander found them all wrinkly, he renewed them and put them up in the mansion. 

"Logan!!" Jamie yelled in his French accent, mimicking Kelly in a teasing voice. His pale complexion and light blue eyes gave him a reputation as the school hunk. He had came from France just as they all came from different places around the world. That was another thing Cameron loved about the X-men. They all were from a different origin but respected each other and excepted each other's differences. Unlike all of them, Cameron was from Florida. No one could tell where she came from because her features were different. She had light pink skin that matched her light purple hair and dark purple eyes. People called her "Candy" because the colors brought out her sweet side. She was the peace-maker in the group, although she was strong-willed. 

When all the kids spotted Logan, they ran to tackle him. Cameron looked over and couldn't find Logan. He was buried under the heap of children. All the new mutants in training that weren't part of the X team were still on him as the other four got up and walked up to Cameron.

"Hey, wussup Candy?!" Aaron asked with his surfer like voice. He had come from California and loved to surf. Now they were in New York, so he changed his hobby to skateboarding. His deep tan complexion brought out his hazel eyes. He was from Mexico and had a flare for adventure. His power was to turn into water and make a lot of it too.

"Why aren't you playing with us?" Layla asked with her American accent event though she was from Egypt. She had deep black hair that was cut short because she got annoyed of it long and thick. She had dark brown eyes that matched her tanned skin. Her power was to make people blind if she touched them. She was more of a rebellious girl with a sensitive side. 

"I'm trying to get my ring back from Jason," Cameron said as she looked around to find him.

"Why do you even have that ring?" Layla asked as if the ring was worthless. 

"That's the only memory I have kept from my parents," Cameron said. Cameron remembered her loving parents. She was only seven when they had died. She had many memories of them but when she ran away she left everything of theirs behind. She only kept this ring which was a memory from them because that day they had gotten her her favorite cereal. It fit only in her pinky for it was a baby ring.

"I'm sorry," Layla said as she patted Cameron on her back. Cameron brushed it off. All of them have foster parents or no parents. Jason has parents but they sent him here to get rid of him because they were scared of his powers. Jason always said they didn't care if they lost a son because they have plenty more because he had four other brothers. He was from the south and when the small town folks of Texas found out about his power of steel, they treated him like an outcast. Now, Jason had lost his southern accent because he tried to forget about where he came from. Even before he had gotten his powers, he had told her that he didn't really fit in down there. He was more of a city boy. 

"It's payback time tomorrow in your training sessions kids," Logan shouted as he managed to escape from their grasp. Cameron smiled as she thought of his training sessions. No matter how old he got his training sessions were torture. Cameron thought he was ancient because he was around a long time ago. Since he aged slowly, he was still around for their generation. He was old but he was Cameron's idol. She looked up to him because he was so experienced. He's been through so much and he respected all of them. 

After the kids stopped their groaning they got back to their game. Professor Xander came out and observed everyone having a good time. He was from England and had a cute English accent. At least Cameron thought so. He had few hairs on his head but Cameron wouldn't want it any other way. Beside him were China and Jason. "Looking for this?" Professor X asked as he handed Cameron her ring. Cameron smiled and put the ring back on her finger. 

"Are you also looking for this," China said in her deep American voice. Cameron laughed and everyone joined in. Cameron also thought that it was funny that China's name is her country's name. She was half American though, and she looked American. She had straight dark brown hair and pale skin. She was a calm and womanly person. Cameron admired her elegance and her karate skills. She taught them new skills everyday and her sessions were Cameron's favorite. She was getting better everyday. She needed those skills because her powers didn't help much. Her powers were to heal and protect people with a shield she could make. And if she concentrated hard enough, she could take people's health just by touching them. She was working on that.

Everyone went off to do whatever they were going to do while Jason and Cameron stayed standing. "Thanks for the little ride," Cameron said as she smiled at Jason.

"Oh, it was nothing," he said as he gave her an even bigger smile back. Cameron looked at Jason's face. He was so cute. He was always there when she needed him and they would always tease each other about things no one else understood. She stared at his features as they walked on the grass to go under the tree and just sit there. He had dark brown hair and coffee colored eyes. His deep southern tan was a creamy beach color. He had eyes that were so welcoming and friendly.

When Professor Xander had found her a day after running away, Jason was already there. He had made it easy for her to feel like she fitted in. When she had first gone to school here, everybody knew she was a mutant based on her purple hair, pink skin, and purple eyes, but Jason helped her through it. Professor Xander had failed on making an image inducer, so she had to fit in the hard way. Everyone knew about mutants now, so Cameron couldn't care less. She had pretty features and people who cared about that were nice to her. She still didn't want to be their friend. Her only friends were right here.

__

They are my family now, Cameron thought as she smiled and enjoyed her day. 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel, WB, or Cartoon Network characters. I do own all the made-up characters so if anyone wants to use them, please ask me first. And if there is someone in my story that is owned by someone else, it is a coincidence.

****

Author's Note: If you are reading my story, please review it. I'd really appreciate that. I hope you enjoy it. The characters you know and love are coming soon! I also wanted to say that my older sister inspired me to actually write this story. One day she said one word, and I thought of this idea. She and my brother also persuaded me to watch X-men, and now I really love it!

**Chapter 2**

__

"Hey Jason!" Cameron yelled as she chased Jason around the field of fresh cut grass. 

"I surrender!" Jason yelled as he bent down on one knee and held out the ring she had found in a cereal box when she was a little girl. She looked at it closely as her glowing purple eyes widened. It had turned into a real diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Cameron said as she hugged Jason and leaned in for a kiss……

"Get up Candy!" Jason yelled as he brushed his sandy hair out of his eyes. "Candy! It's Monday morning and you have to get ready for school!"

"One more minute," Cameron said lazily as she pushed her long purple hair over her face. "Let me finish my dream Jason!"

Jason shrugged and called everyone in there to help get her up. Cameron was the laziest person in this house. On some days, everyone in the institute had to come and try to get her out of bed. She usually said something about letting her finish her dream, yet nobody knew what she dreamt about.

Professor Xander came in the room and tried to talk to her calmly. She still wouldn't get up. Then Wolverine entered the room. "Toothache!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked. Cameron popped up in her bed. She smiled at the sight of Mr. Logan. He was just like a father. He was the only one who could get her out of bed in the mornings. His gruff voice would always be able to make her pop out of her bed. No one else could take his place as her role model father. She considered Professor Xander her second father, or grandfather. 

"Mr. Logan," Cameron said calmly. "Thank you."

Everyone shrugged and moaned and then ran to the kitchen to get some breakfast. "I got dibs on the Frosted Flakes!" Jamie yelled in his French accent as he pushed Kelly to the side and Kelly ran after him giggling all the way down the stairs.

"Come on kid, let's go downstairs before all the breakfast is gone," Logan said as he kept his serious expression on his face. Cameron looked at him sometimes and knew that a part of him was lost in the past. She shrugged it off and listened to her substitute father. It was the beginning of another long week of school.

**************************

Cameron opened her locker and took out her science book for her next class. She was going to close her locker when she heard someone creep up behind her. "Hey Candy."

"Hey," Cameron said sweetly to Chris Smith. He was on the other side of the split mutant teams. He was sweet and Cameron always gave everyone a chance. She believed everyone had good in them. 

"So what are you doing on Saturday?" Chris asked as he brushed his dirty blond hair back. He didn't have much of it because it was shaved off leaving little strands sticking up.

"Me and the gang were thinking about going to see a movie," Cameron said nicely as she shut her locker and leaned against it. 

"Oh, you and the _X-men_?!" Chris spat as Cameron tried to keep her calm. "I bet you are going to go to the movies and try not to use your powers right? Why not? You should be proud of what gifts you have. Take advantage of that."

"It's not like that Chris," Cameron explained as she saw Jason walking towards them. "We just want to try to fit in as normal kids. We have learned to accept our powers, but sometimes you don't need it. And if you did use your powers, everyone will start talking and they'll ruin your day."

"Then show them what your powers are all about. They're mean to us, we have to be the same way back," Chris said putting his hand next to Cameron's head against the lockers. 

"We want them to know that our powers are not used to harm people," Cameron explained tightening her ponytail. She smoothed her tight, beige, sleeveless shirt that matched her light brown jean pants. Her brown boots made a clicking noise when she changed positions as Jason came up to them after he finished talking to some people.

"That's what I hate about you X-men. You just don't get it. Maybe you need to come back to reality," Chris said.

"Is there a problem here?" Jason asked as he put his hand on Cameron's back to signal for him to leave.

"No, not at all," Chris said as the whole group came up to them. "Oh no, now all the X-men want to gain up against me. Why can't I just have a normal conversation?"

"That is definitely not the way to a girl's heart, dude," Aaron said as Jason's eyebrows knitted together. Kelly, Layla, and Jamie backed him up by nodding their heads. "If you want her, you have to accept her friends first."

"Hey, he doesn't have to do anything to anybody," a guy named Bug came up and said. His features resembled a typical bug and he was a disgusting jerk. Another two guys came up behind him. Salty and George. "Don't talk to my buddy like that, Eric."

"It's _Aaron_ and he has to learn how to treat a lady," Aaron said in a loud voice stepping up to Bug. He waved his hand in the air and closed his nose. "Brush your teeth or eat a mint or _something_!"

The comment had made Bug and all the other guys angry. Chris had a temper and didn't hold back on attacking. Before anyone knew it, everyone was in a brawl in the school hallway. 

Bug headed for Aaron as he wrapped him around his stretchable antennae's and threw him across the hall. Aaron responded back by making a little water path to make the bug slip and fall into the water he hates.

Chris tried to electrify Jason but Jason jumped out of the way. Jason didn't want to, but had to fight back. He attacked Chris with his metal hands. He pointed his hands at Chris' waist and shot out metal handles to hold him against the lockers. Chris hit the lockers as the group of girls next to him screamed and ran away. Everyone in the halls ran to their classrooms so they wouldn't be in the way.

Chris broke the metal handles with his electrical shock. He then tried to aim it at Jason who was protected by a shield Cameron had made for him. She concentrated on trying to save everybody and to restore their health but it was too much. "EVERYONE STOP! THIS IS NON-SENSE!" she yelled. No one listened. She didn't want to try to take the health from the others because this was a silly fight that she felt guilty for making. 

Kelly threw Salty across the wide hall with her telekinetic powers. After Salty got up, he shot salt out of his eyes and hands and made a tower of salt that Kelly was buried under. Layla was attacked by George who made a brick wall around her with his powers so she wouldn't escape. She tried to break the wall down with her powers.

Cameron ran to help Layla out of the brick wall. She climbed the high thing and helped her out with her upper arm strength. They both ran to help Kelly out of the heap of salt she was in. When they helped her out, she was breathing hard so Cameron put her hand on Kelly's shoulder. Sometimes, Cameron's body gets drained because she gives too much health to others when they need it. But her body has learned to cope with a situation like that. 

"Thank you Candy," Kelly said as she was up and ready for more. Kelly heard a little moan from the other side of the hall. She ran to help Jamie. Jamie was attacking Bug with his animal strength after Bug had gotten up and tried to attack Jamie. When Bug squirted something really nasty at Kelly who was coming to help Jamie, Jamie grabbed her and ran to Cameron as fast as he could. Layla grabbed Jason from his fight after hitting Chris a few times. She used her fighting skills more than her powers because sometimes her powers couldn't help. She couldn't make people blind all the time. 

After Layla brought Jason to the group of X-men Cameron spoke up. "This has to stop!" Cameron yelled as she made a shield with her powers over all her friends. "This fight is meaningless. You guys are stupid to be fighting over something silly like this!" Cameron highbred her tone with her sweet but matured and strong voice. Jason and Chris nudged forward ready to keep fighting as Cameron's shield disappeared. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Principal Brown yelled before they could start another fight. "YOU MUTANTS! YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING! YOU ARE ALL SUSPENDED FOR TWO WEEKS _AFTER_ YOU CLEAN UP THIS MESS TOMORROW MORNING!"

Everyone looked around and groaned. Salty, George, Bug, and Chris left after the principal exited the hall. "Why were you talking to Chris? You know he's nothing but trouble," Jason argued with Cameron.

Cameron knitted her eyebrows and took a deep breath. "Chris is a pretty nice guy if _you_ gave him a chance to actually _TALK_ !" Cameron yelled as everyone watched intently. "And you cannot tell me who I should or shouldn't talk to! Anyways, you started the whole thing!"

"I did not start the whole thing. If Aaron and the other three hadn't come and opened their big mouths…" Jason said loudly.

Jamie, Kelly, Layla, and Aaron looked at Jason with their mouths open wide. "This is not our fault Jason. You're just trying to deny your wrong doing!" Layla yelled as all four of them walked away. 

"Fine, walk away from the truth," Jason yelled. "I was just trying to protect our team mate."

"_Protect_?" Cameron yelled loosing her patience. "I am not something that needs to be protected!" she exclaimed as she walked away and headed for her science class. 

"Fine!" Jason yelled. "I don't care who you talk to or if you're in trouble one day. I bet you can handle it on your own!" Jason walked the opposite way of Cameron as the halls were left empty. They all went their own way as the halls dripped with silence.

**************************

Cameron tiptoed through the halls trying to make as little noise as possible. Everyone was still mad at everyone else. After Jamie, Kelly, Layla, and Aaron had a fight that same day because of the mood around here, everybody was on their own.

Cameron was dressed in a long, oversized, blue shirt that went over her navy blue pajama pants. She couldn't sleep and knew where she would go to get the anger out of her system. She went there to relax and reflect. Most people would think it's a creepy place to be in the middle of the night, but she found it relaxing. 

She opened the hallway window and climbed down to the large meadow area. She walked and walked behind the Mansion until she reached the graveyard. She walked to the circle of graves surrounded by flowers. She sat in the middle and looked around. She used to read the graves over and over when she first found this place to memorize their names well and the years they died in. She didn't know how they died, but every time she sat here she could feel fulfillment and peacefulness.

"Hi everyone," she said in a whisper. "I hear many good things about all of you, but did you guys ever fight? I know, I know. It should be a natural thing and we do it all the time. But this time it feels really bad because it was over something really stupid."

She looked around again and felt the cool breeze against her back as it blew her purple hair that looked darker in the night. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of peacefulness. Then she opened her eyes when she heard someone sniffing.

"Is someone there?" she asked as she looked around.

"Toothache? What are you doing here? I smelled ya," Logan asked as Cameron looked over at him. "Does this have something to do with Steel?"

"Mr. Logan?" Cameron said with a loud sigh. So she wasn't alone. What was he doing here? She didn't know much about Logan's past but she did know he never ever entered this area. She thought that he didn't come here because it was too depressing for him. She got up and walked over to him. He was beside all the flowers and the big tree that lye on the other side of the graves. Cameron took in the smell of cut grass, fresh dirt, the night air. She took a deep breath, she didn't want to upset Logan with anything she said. "I just came here to…um…" Cameron stuttered with her words. Then she glanced at Logan's face. It looked lonely. "I came here to reflect, I guess."

Logan sat quiet for a minute and then spoke with a calm voice. "I understand ya kid." Cameron smiled and realized that Logan was filled with so many secrets. He was so unpredictable. She squatted down beside him. Then she looked over to the dirt that was all over the ground. She noticed that it was dug by someone because of the hole in the ground. Logan knew she would notice so he turned his flashlight to the hole. In that hole was a medium sized chest. 

"What's that?" Cameron asked. 

Logan paid no attention to her question and started talking. "It's hard to live a life when your real life and everything in it was left behind," he stated with a solemn expression. "Believe me and take my advice when I tell you it's not worth it."

"What's not worth it Mr. Logan?" Cameron asked as she saw pain in Logan's serious face.

"Fighting over silly things," Logan said. "You have to cherish the things in life that you already have." Logan sighed and unlocked the chest with his sharp claws. He took out a mini toy skateboard with a little spike on it. He smiled as he dug in for more. He took out a picture of a red head in a wedding dress kissing a man with red sunglasses. They looked so happy together. Then he took out black gloves and a phone. He started laughing when he had taken out the phone and he mumbled something under his breath. It sounded like he had said "Half-pint".

"Uh, Mr. Logan?" Cameron asked as Logan ignored her confusion. She forgot about the question when she realized he would tell her soon because of the look on his face. He took out a red visor that looked so cool. After that he pulled out a watch. It didn't look like an ordinary watch. Then he pulled out a metal X with a wheel around it and lightening earrings. After that, he pulled out a Shakespeare book. Inside it said: This is Beast's book, ask before use. Before he could pull the last thing out, Cameron dug her hand in and pulled out a photograph of people who she never met. She knew they looked familiar though. 

"Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Storm, Professor Xavier, Beast and," Cameron said pointing to each one of them, "YOU!" She broke out in giggles. "You were so young!" Cameron started laughing and she was surprised to bring a smile to Logan's face.

"I was a handsome guy, wasn't I?" he asked as she started laughing even harder. She had never seen this side of Logan before. After her laughs calmed down she examined the picture well. "They were the only family I ever had."

Cameron smiled with sympathy and turned the picture over. It had words written on it. It said:

Never hesitate to tell someone that you love them. 

~Scott~

Friends are always there for you when you need them, so be there for them.

~Jean~

Friends are the family you choose.

~Kurt~

Never give up on friends and never say never.

~Kitty~

Friends will except you the way you are.

~Rogue~

Believe in yourself and give faith to others.

~Ororo~ 

Friends will respect you and help you up when you are down.

~Evan~

You are a teacher to your friends as they are to you.

~Beast~

Most importantly, remember, X-men need to accept themselves and others and know that friends will be there for you always.

~Charles Xavier~

I can't believe I'm saying this, I love you guys!

~Confidential. If anyone knows about this, I'm ruined~

Cameron smiled as she read these over. "They're really cool people," Cameron said. "Mr. Logan? That last one is yours, isn't it?"

"Don't tell anyone," Logan said in a gruff voice. He looked over at Cameroon who was ready to listen intently. He sighed and said, "Let me tell you a little story…"

****

A/N: The next chapter I'm going to go right into the "story" from the past. Review it please, and I hope you liked it! J 


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for the made-up ones. If you want to use any of them in your story, please ask me first. And if there is someone in my story that is owned by someone else, it is a coincidence.

****

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my story. Don't forget to read and review. J J J J J J J J J !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3**

"Kurt, or Nightcrawler!" Kitty yelled as she touched his shoulder so the huge pole could go through them. 

"Thanks Kitty," Kurt said as they ran to help Rogue who was dodging the big balls that were coming her way. 

"Kitty, Kurt, over here," Rogue said as she moved out of the way before another ball hit her and for them to see her. They ran over to her and Kitty and Rogue held onto Kurt as Kurt teleported them across the big room and over to Evan. "Thanks y'all."

"Your velcome," Kurt said.

Evan threw spikes from his shoulder and climbed up the wall. "Hey!" Evan said waving his hands in the air. 

"Evan, hang on!" Kitty yelled as they all held on to Kurt who teleported them to Scott. "Scott, like, where's Jean?" Kitty asked as she looked over at Scott. 

"Jean!" Scott screamed as Jean was trying to move the metal daggers coming towards her with her mind. Her telepathic and telekinetic abilities were getting stronger everyday but not strong enough for a speeding metal dagger that she hadn't noticed earlier. Scott shot it with red beams that came from his eyes.

"Thanks, Scott," Jean said as she raised herself with her powers and flew over to the group of friends. 

"That's what a team is all about!" Scott said as they all exchanged high fives.

"Good work everyone," Storm's African voice spoke over the intercom. "This training session went well. But tomorrow you're going to be out of the training room and into Wolverine's training." Storm, or Ororo, smiled at all the youngsters as they all moaned. "Looks good Professor."

"Yes, I think so too Storm," Professor said as he put his hands together in a calm fashion and strolled up in his wheelchair. "Beast, why don't you help Logan with the training session tomorrow so he won't be too hard on them. After all, they did a great job today with teamwork." 

Storm and Beast nodded. "Have you heard anything about where Scott was taking Jean on their date Saturday?" Storm asked with a small smile. Her ebony skin and snow-like hair brought out the color of her pure blue eyes.

"I'm sure wherever he's taking her will be fine," Professor Xavier said. 

"I'm just glad that they are actually going on a real date after all this time," Beast said with a chuckle as they all joined in.

**************************

"Let me get that for you," Scott said as he opened the door for Jean. 

"Thank you," Jean said as she smiled and got in the front seat of Scott's red convertible. _Why is he acting different,_ Jean thought with concern. _It's not as if we've never hung out before. But this is different Jean. It's a date._

__

She looks so beautiful, Scott thought. She was wearing a long-sleeves, off-the-shoulder, knee-length red dress that matched her hair. 

"Thanks, you do too," Jean said as she looked over his dressy black jacket, jeans, sneakers, and the red sunglasses that he wore all the time. Jean burst out in giggles in her head at Scott's ensemble.

"Huh? Jean! Why are you reading my thoughts?" Scott asked.

"I'm so sorry Scott," Jean apologized as she put her palm on her forehead. She was so embarrassed. 

"Was I thinking that loud?" Scott asked as he started laughing. Jean smiled and joined in.

"Everyone's been bugging me about where you're going to take me," Jean said as they pulled up to a fancy restaurant. They got out of the car. She felt as if her fantasy and dreams are coming to life. She's liked Scott for so long and now they were finally on a date.

"Remember, we are not going to use our powers on this date," Jean said putting her arm through Scott's as he escorted her through the front doors. This was going to be a great night.

*********************** 

"Like where do you think Scott's taking Jean?" Kitty asked as she flipped her brown hair that lay in a ponytail back. 

"Eye don know and eye don care," Rogue said as she sat on her bed and sighed thinking about Scott. She had a little thing for him but knew it would never be. He was too in love with Mrs. Perfect: Jean Grey. 

"Hey guys," Kurt said as he walked into Kitty and Rogue's room. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Kitty's obsessin' abou somethin' that she doesn have to make a big deal out of," Rogue said as Kurt took a seat next to Kitty on her bed.

"Hey, I'd like to know vhat Scott and Jean are doing on their first date," Kurt said with a smirk. 

"Dude, I think that is totally wrong. It's called spying. A date is supposed to be between you and your date," Evan said walking into the room with his skateboard in his hands. 

Rogue nodded at Evan's response. Rogue thought about Scott again. She knew they would never be but she _was_ curious of where they were going and what they were doing. She would never do anything like that. But Kitty and Kurt would. They were so nosy.

"Kitty, vhere are you going?" Kurt asked as they all followed her out of the room. 

"Shhh!" Kitty said as they all tiptoed down the stairs. Once they got down there they were safe. They all knew what Kitty was intending on doing.

"What about the professor?" Evan asked as they headed for the door.

"Like we'll be back here before he realizes we're like even gone," Kitty said with a smile on her face. She always liked to see how couples worked out. "Oh no! It's Wolverine! Hide!" Everyone hid behind the long, wide stairs.

Logan scrunched his nose. He knew there were kids down here. He walked slowly towards the smell. He couldn't make out who it was but he knew that there were more than two. He jumped towards the smell. "AHHHH!" He growled ready to attack as his claws came out of his hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the four kids yelled in unison.

Logan put his claws away and knitted his thick black eyebrows. "What are you kids up to at this time?"

"Nothing," Kurt said with his German accent as he relaxed from Logan's outburst.

"Like jeez, Mr. Logan, you like, scared us to death!" Kitty said. 

"Sorry half-pint," Logan said smiling. "So where you planning on going?"

Everyone sighed. "We were just……" Rogue started. 

"You were all going to spy on Red and Cyc's date, right?" Logan said folding his arms across his muscular chest. 

Everyone nodded and Wolverine sighed. These kids were so nosy. Although he himself would like to see what they were doing. But he wouldn't be setting the right example for these kids, would he? 

"Let's go out for ice cream," Logan said as smiled crept on all their faces. 

***********************

"Charles, I'm going to take these kids out for ice cream," Logan said to the Professor and Storm. "You're welcome to join us Ororo."

"I think I'll pass," Storm said smiling at Wolverine. Logan smiled back with his teeth showing. He was very fond of Storm. She was a very elegant and kind woman. Logan thought she was also a very beautiful woman.

"I don't think your intention are very good Logan," Professor X said.

"Why is that?" Logan said in a deep voice, trying to look confused. 

"When you say your going out for ice cream, I hope you mean it. This date is something between them and I don't think you and the kids should interfere," Professor X explained in a calm fashion.

"Sure, sure," Logan said. "We will go out for ice cream." _After seeing what Red and Cyc are up to,_ he thought deviously. He looked out of the room and saw all the kids gathered outside listening.

"Logan…" Professor X said. 

"Reading my mind again," Logan said. "Fine."

"What has gotten into you?" Charles Xavier asked. "This is unlike you."

Logan ignored the comment and walked out the room. "Come on kids," Logan said. "We're going out for ice cream." Logan walked with the people he considered family. He knew he seemed different this week. He felt as if he needed to live his childhood just for one day and this was a great opportunity. He remembered nothing about his childhood so he didn't know how to act like a kid. But if he could act like the Kitty, Rogue, Evan, and Kurt, then he could feel how it's like to actually be a kid.

***************************


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: I don't any of these. Marvel, Wb, and Cartoon Network own them.

****

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think by reviewing it. PLEASE!!!!!!! If you have any suggestions please don't be afraid to say something. One more thing, I accidentally put Rogue saying "Eye" as in "I" but in a southern accent. Sorry, now I know, it's "Ah". Hehe. Enjoy. 

** Chapter 4**

"What's gotten into you Logan?" Rogue asked as they all got down from the Jeep. Logan hopped off of his motorcycle. "Ah mean, you actually wanna spy on Scott and Jean?"

"Listen Bub," Logan started. He knew he was acting different, but he also knew that the kids didn't mind him being this way. "It's not called spying, it's called looking out for family."

Rogue smiled at the mention of family. She didn't have it but he reminded her that they are her family. "Right."

"How are ve sure that they are here?" Kurt asked. 

"Like this is the greatest restaurant there is. It's so romantic and has like totally great food," Kitty said as if she was sure they were in there. "Anyways date's always start out with dinner and then they work their way up to a movie, then dancing. Then like a kiss," Kitty said giggling.

Rogue frowned at the thought of a kiss. She would never be able to kiss anybody. She couldn't have physical contact with anybody unless she was covered. _It's not fair,_ she thought with pain.

"Hey kid," Logan said. "Don't worry about it." Rogue put her head down and smiled. She was so glad that people cared about her this much.

"Kitty, go see if they're in there," Evan said as Kitty put her head through the wall. She spotted them laughing at the table.

"Kurt, like teleport us under the middle table," Kitty said as they all held on to Kurt.

"It's show time," Kurt said.

*************************

"I know people think we are weird, but we're just like everyone else. If they could…" Scott said.

"Only see that," Jean finished for him. Scott smiled and looked at Jean's intriguing green eyes. He felt so free with her. They understood each other so well that they finished each other's sentences.

"Kitty stop moving so much. They're going to hear us," Kurt said as he nudged Kitty in the stomach. 

"Logan, ah think they're going to spot us sooner or later," Rogue said with the menu over her face.

"Yeah man," Evan said as they all covered they're faces with their menu's. "Anyways, they're going to have to take the menu's away sooner or later."

"Chill Bub," Logan said as he tried to overhear their conversation. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He would regret this sooner or later but he wanted to see how their date went. He wanted to look out for them and he hasn't been on a date in a while. He just liked to see how it was again. _You would have a date Logan if you asked Storm out!! _Logan thought to himself. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out. He could never. It wouldn't feel right, would it.

"Scott, we've known each other for a really long time, right?" Jean asked as Scott nodded. "We can tell each other personal things right? Well, I just wanted you to know that I want you in my future. Scott, I love you."

Kurt and Kitty had their eyes wide open and Kitty smiled. "That's so romantic." 

"Girls!" Kurt said with a whisper. He looked at Jean's strappy black sandals and laughed. "Jean has nice feet." Kurt said as Kitty broke out in giggles. 

"Jean…" Scott said with hesitation. He didn't know if he should say it back. He knew deep inside it was the right thing, but then what? Things wouldn't be the same. Maybe their relationship would change and something bad will happen. Scott couldn't imagine that.

"He said the 'L' word man," Evan said as Rogue looked at him. Her eyes were glossy.

"The 'L' word," Kurt said as him and Kitty hugged. They were so happy that they tried jumping up and down not realizing where they were. 

"Oops…" Kitty said putting her hand over her mouth as the whole table shook.

"What?" Jean said as she lifted the table cover to reveal Kitty and Kurt. "Kitty, Kurt!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. 

"Half-pint!" Logan said disappointed that they blew their cover right when it was getting good. 

"LOGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean screamed as the whole restaurant's attention was on them.

"Evan, Rogue!?!?" Scott yelled with disgust. "You guys were spying on us?!" 

"No. Scott, it was nothin' like that! Ah…ah…ah mean we were just……"

"Just WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Jean yelped as tables started moving off the ground. Everyone yelled.

"Red, calm down," Logan said.

"DON'T TRY TO CALM ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE. YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOGAN, YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WOULD HAVE NEVER SUSPECTED," Jean screamed with anger as tears came down her cream colored face. She flew out of the restaurant as everyone gasped, as well as Scott. He had never seen her this angry except once when her powers were growing too quickly. But this was worse.

"Scott watch out," Kitty yelled as Kurt teleported over to Scott and took him across the restaurant. "You could've been killed by that knife Jean sent flying towards you."

"It's ok. It was an accident," Scott said. He knew Jean had a right to be mad and everyone was probably freaked out, but Scott wasn't scared. He knew she wouldn't hurt him no matter what. The reason she was mad was because of the four stooges and Logan that decided to ruin their date. But Logan? "How could you do this?" Scott said.

"Ve vere just curious," Kurt said as they all put their heads down in shame as everyone ran out of the restaurant. Good thing there weren't that many people there. All they knew was they had to run out and act like the scared people so they wouldn't be caught.

Once they got outside and everyone drove off Logan tried explaining their actions. "Listen Bub," he started when Scott cut him off.

"I usually respect you Logan because you have more experiences than all of us, but what you did today was low," Scott said as Logan didn't respond. Scott got in his red convertible and drove off. He had to talk to Jean. _She was pretty angry though,_ Scott thought. He changed his mind and decided to talk to her tomorrow. 

**************************

"Scott's right. That was pretty low," Rogue said in a monotone voice. "Ah guess you're riding with us Logan."

"What?" Logan said looking over the empty parking lot. The only thing that was there was the jeep. "Red took my motorcycle!" he said as his claws came out. Then he remembered what they had done to Jean and Scott and he put his claws away. 

"I saw her like take your keys with her powers in the restaurant," Kitty said with a smile. Her smile faded as she realized that their actions were wrong. 

"Let's go home," Kurt said as they all hopped in the jeep and drove off to the mansion.

The whole ride to the mansion was silent. When they got there, Professor X, Storm, and Beast were waiting for them. They had very serious expressions on their faces. "Logan, I told you not to take the kids to spy on Jean and Scott's date. I trusted you would listen."

"Kids, go to your rooms," Beast said sounding like their father. They all ran upstairs. "You're still being punished. You're all grounded for a month. No TV, no nothing. Just Logan's training sessions."

Everyone moaned and ran to their rooms. "Logan, would you like to explain to us what happened. Something must've happened because Jean is going crazy with her powers in her room. I had to calm her down and help her to control her emotions. But I still don't know what's wrong with her. Tell us."

"I don't want to talk about it Charles," Logan said as he headed to his room.

The professor looked at Storm and she looked down at the floor. "Ororo, he'll listen to you. You know Logan's stubborn."

"My pleasure," Storm said as she walked to Logan's room. She knocked on the door for Wolverine to open it. But there was no response. She turned the knob and Logan looked up surprised. "Hello Logan," she said nicely in her calm African accent. 

"Uh, you wanna take a seat?" Logan asked as he made room for her on his mini bed. 

"Thank you very much," Storm said as she took a seat on the hard bed. "Ouch!" Ororo exclaimed as she got up and took out the apple from underneath the bed. "Logan?"

"That's where it was the whole time!" Logan said as he bit into the apple that had been taken out from under his bed. Storm smiled and let out a little laugh. Logan smiled and realized that Storm was really appreciative of people's habits. 

"What persuaded you to do something like this?" Ororo asked as Logan turned his face a little.

"Charles sent you, didn't he?" Logan asked as Storm turned his head towards her. 

"I would've came whether or not he had told me to," Storm said as her glittering blue eyes shimmered.

"I have no memories what-so-ever of my childhood," Logan explained knowing Storm wouldn't understand but would listen. "Something came over me these few days and I just wanted to see how it felt to be a kid again. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. Anyways, I haven't seen a date in a while."

"That is very deep Logan and I'm glad you chose to open up to me. But you still understand that it was the wrong thing to do, right?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, I know. Now that I saw how it felt to be a kid, I'm relieved. I never want to try it again," Logan said as they cracked a smile.

"I believe that even though you have vague memories of your childhood, it still took part in your life. It developed you're personality as a man. If it wasn't for it, you wouldn't have turned out like this. Mature."

"You really think I'm a man?" Logan asked jokingly hinting something. "You make a really good point. Anyways, I think I like seeing the little rascals grow up rather than myself."

"Grown-ups still grow up when they are grown," Storm stated as Logan looked into her eyes intently. She noticed and did the same. They locked eyes for a few seconds and then she turned away. "I'll go inform Charles that everything is alright and that your training sessions will continue tomorrow."

"Thanks Ororo. Just don't tell him about this conversation," Logan said gruffly.

"Alright Logan," she said as she left the room.

"And Storm," Logan said clearing his throat. "How's dinner next Friday?" Storm looked back and smiled. She nodded her head and closed the door behind her. Logan knew he had to take the chance before it was too late.

"I do love teaching the brats too. Maybe I should teach them a lesson tomorrow for their training sessions," Logan said smiling and resting his head on the pillow. He had to get a good night's sleep because tomorrow was going to be a long day.

*****************************

"If it wasn't fo' you two, everything wouldn be so screwed up," Rogue said flicking a white strand of hair back with the rest of her white and brown hair. 

"Like this is not our fault!" Kitty shrieked as they all sat on the kitchen seats. "Anyways, all of you like agreed to come with us and spy on the two!"

"Yeah, and look how it ended up," Evan said as he eyed all his teammates and friends. "Jean's special night was ruined and the two aren't even talking to each other because their first date didn't go right."

Rogue frowned at the thought. She did have a little thing for Scott but she had to admit that Scott and Jean made the cutest couple. _I can't stand when they fight, _Rogue thought to herself happily. _No one can stand when they fight. It's not right._ Rogue smiled and erased Scott from her head. A face had just popped into her mind and her heart started beating faster. It was Gambit's. They hadn't really talked, but when they first linked eyes, he had captivated her in them.

"Look, ve have to get Jean and Scott back together," Kurt said raising his hands in the air arguably.

"Like I am not going near angry Jean," Kitty said putting her hands up for defense. "Anyways, shouldn't that be Scott's job?"

"Kitty!" Kurt said aggravated. "You did do the damage."

"What?!" Kitty said. "You helped."

"Y'all people decided to go there and do that," Rogue said. 

"Hey, I protested!" Evan said as he gave Rogue a bitter stare. "I'm going to my room."

"Me too," Rogue said folding her arms across her chest and marching out of the room. 

Kitty turned her back on Kurt as Kurt knitted his eyebrows and left. Then Kitty left the room and avoided the rest. She felt as if they were putting all the blame on her and trying to make themselves look innocent. She slammed the kitchen door behind her.

The loud noise of the children had escaped the room without hesitation. The clean kitchen was left empty and quiet as the sun hid behind the clouds.

*****************************


	5. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The WB and Marvel and Cartoon Network own them. I do own the characters in the beginning of the story except for Logan. So if you want to borrow any of them please ask me first. Thank you.

****

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy my story. If you like it please tell anyone you know to read it. Feel free to make suggestions and feel free to encourage me to read any of your stories. Enjoy! R&R!!!!!

**Chapter 5**

"Today you are going to have to work as a team," Logan said as the six teens groaned. "This session requires it. And I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It's a personal thing." Everyone rolled their eyes at Logan's words. "Today, we're going to play soccer. Who wants to be captains?"

Rogue, Kitty, and Jean formed one team; Kurt, Evan, and Scott formed another one. "Suite yourselves," Logan said in his gruff voice as he threw the soccer ball on the field. It was an ice ball that iceman built. 

"Your goal is to keep this ball in tact. You cannot hurt it. You have to take it home safely," Beast stated converting his eyes towards the goal. He went over to stand next to Storm and Professor Xavier. Logan should be able to handle this one. "Which ever team puts it in the goal wins."

"This is pathetic and meaningless," Jean said as she made no eye contact with Scott. 

"This is to help you control your powers' density. You cannot over due it," Beast said as Logan nodded.

Jean shrugged. She put her sneaker on the ball to hold it back from anyone taking it. She kicked it lightly over to Rogue ignoring Kitty and giving Rogue a cold stare. Rogue knitted her eyebrows and looked away. Scott came in and took the ball from Rogue who allowed him to because she felt bad about last night.

"Rogue! Don't let him take it!" Jean shrieked as Scott gave her a glance. She was being so mean to him when she should be mad at the 'FBI detectives'. 

Jean put her hands up to her head and moved the ball towards her. She was going to be the one to do this. She couldn't let Scott win it. He didn't deserve this. Neither did the others. "JEAN!" Scott yelled half-way up in the air. Jean looked towards him and gasped. She didn't mean to do that so she dropped him on his butt. "Ouch!" Scott said rubbing his behind with pain. Jean looked away.

Kurt ran to the ball and put it in-between his ankles. He teleported next to the goal. "Kurt! Like you cheater," Kitty screamed. 

Kurt knitted his eyebrows and picked the ball off the ground.

"Nightcrawler!" Logan yelled roughly. "You can't touch the ball with your hands. This is soccer not football!"

"In Europe it's football!" Kurt said as he threw the ball at Kitty's back. Kitty turned around just in time to phase through. The ball landed on the ground with a crash. Ice particles were scattered everywhere. 

"Kurt, man," Evan yelled. "You have to ruin everything!"

"Actually, it was Kitty's fault," Rogue said as she pointed at her teammate.

"What?!" Kitty said.

"If you had been paying attention Evan..." Kurt started.

"Me?" Evan screamed. 

"KIDS!" Logan yelled. As loud as his sound was, the kids didn't want to hear it. "That's it, I'm going in there."

"Logan no," Storm stated.

"I have to," Logan said as he heard the screaming of the kids. 

"Ororo's right," Professor Xavier said.

"Charles..." Logan started. 

"They have to learn how to work these things out by themselves," Charles said.

Jean looked at the four teens fighting about nonsense. She ignored them and walked over to Scott who had his eyes wide open with concern. It seemed as if he actually _cared_ about her. 

"If you have a hard time expressing your feelings, then you shouldn't even be in a relationship," Jean yelled as Scott looked confused. "It's not funny to toy with girls' emotions and make her thing that you really cared about her."

"Huh?" Scott asked as he knitted his eyebrows together. "Jean, I do...."

"Save it for some other vulnerable girl Scott," Jean said running towards the mansion. 

"Jean! Wait!" Scott exclaimed. He had no idea why she would think that he didn't want to be in a real relationship with her. He cared about her more than anything in the world. He had a hard time trying to tell her that but it was pretty obvious. It's not as if he had ruined the date. His forehead formed with wrinkle lines as he thought back to yesterday. The last thing I remember is her telling me that she loved me. Scott's eyes widened as he smacked his head. How could he have been so stupid. He loved Jean Grey more than anything in the world. Even more than he loved this institute and everything in it. More than he loved to show the Brotherhood that they don't have to fight.

He loved her and he had to tell her that. But it's too late now. She wouldn't want to listen.

****************************

It was Monday afternoon at the Brotherhood house. The house was messy and unclean and Pietro, Blob, Lance, and Toad were doing as they pleased. It had been a usual day at school. A fiasco with the X-men would usually come up, but today it had seemed as if they weren't even there. They came out from all corners, but alone. 

"Hello boys," a slender, tall, blue woman said with a sly voice as she broke the door down. 

"What do you want Mystique?" Lance asked as he all the guys made a small group. Mystique was sort of like their leader. She would inform them on what they needed to do, especially if it involved the X-men.

"This is the perfect time to strike the X-men," she started as they all had blank expressions on their faces. 

"Why is that Mystique?" Lance questioned as the rest looked interested. They were always up to a fight with the X-men. Except for Lance. Sometimes he would protest against some crucial ideas because he cared about one of the X-men. Kitty. He likes her so much and couldn't bare to see her hurt. They went out a few times, but nothing exclusive. One time he even tried joining them and ended up saving the day. It was too much for him to handle but it was kind of fun. He wouldn't mind doing it again, especially if he could be near Kitty.

"I heard that they had a huge fight with each other," Mystique stated. 

"I-bet-you-are-telling-us-this-to-want-us-to-fight-them-and-thenwegetourbuttskickedbecauseyouwere-wrong," Pietro said as he circled Mystique in a very fast pace.

"Haven't you notice them not hanging out together in school?" Mystique said as she rolled her eyes at Pietro. "This is the perfect opportunity to attack, when they least expect it."

"Count me out," Lance said as he turned to walk away.

"Lance," Toad croaked as Blob blocked him from leaving with his huge stomach.

"Lancebuddy," Pietro said, putting his arm around his friend's neck. "We can't do it alone." Lance looked at Pietro and smiled.

"Let's do it," Lance said.

**************************

It was quiet driving from school back to the mansion in Scott's red convertible. "I could've taken the bus you know," Kitty said as she folded her arms across her chest and looked at the green scenery.

"Yeah, you could've," Rogue said bitterly as Kitty avoided eye contact with her. 

"You could've taken Evan along vith you too," Kurt said as he shook his head in disbelief. 

"Why don't all of you take the bus and I take the car," Jean said with wrinkles on her forehead. "After all, Scott does owe me."

Scott looked at Jean, Kitty, and the three in the back seat. This wasn't right. He had to admit that they had a few arguments, disagreements, and feuds with each other, but over all they were great friends. They were a team and this definitely doesn't back his case up. They were acting so immature. And Jean should know that he loves her even though he didn't say it. He wanted to apologize and say it to her, just not in front of everyone. Scott liked to keep his relationship personal. Everyone didn't need to know about it which is why he was mad at them for spying on their date. But now, they're angry at each other and Jean was angry at him rather than them.

"Fine Kurt," Evan said. "Scott why don't you stop the car right now and I'll use my skateboard as transportation."

"No one is going anywhere," Scott said as the car came to a stop without him putting his foot on the breaks. _What?_ Scott thought with concern.

"You got that right," a loud but obnoxious voice spoke. Blob was holding the car back with his enormous belly as Scott was pressing on the gas pedal.

"What do you want Blob?" Jean asked as she put her hands on her hips. She knew Blob was as stubborn as possible based on an experience she had with him. She had welcomed him, unlike others, when he first came to Bayville High. He had thought that she was only to be his friend. When she protested against that, he took action and tied her up in a far away cabin. Thankfully, she was saved.

Suddenly a loud, rocky noise came from behind. It was Lance. The empty road cracked open. Good thing they took an inner road so they could fight without anyone around. The Brotherhood and the X-men were feuding all the time. No one knew why they just came here looking for trouble for absolutely no reason.

"How about a fight?" Toad said as he hopped forward and wrapped the car around his tongue. 

Scott shot at Toad with laser beams shooting from his eyes from behind his red sunglasses. Rogue flipped out of the car as they car rolled down the hill and crashed. Jean flew out of the car, Kurt teleported out, Kitty phased threw the car and the road and came out gracefully, and Evan took out his skateboard and hopped on. He continued on his skateboard towards Pietro.

Evan and Pietro always hated each other even before they came here to join the groups. They were both on the same basketball team and they always battled. Before Evan could reach him though, Lance made the ground crack wide open and Evan fell in with Kitty and Rogue. "Hold on," Evan yelled as he threw spikes up the huge hole. Rogue and Kitty rolled their eyes and climbed up after him.

"Scott watch out!" Jean yelled as Scott shot Blob five feet away. Blob got on his feet without any injuries and headed towards Scott again. Jean lifted Scott up on the hill with her powers. Kurt dodged Toad and teleported over to Kitty and Evan to save them from a falling tree Blob had caused.

Rogue was thrown across the road by Toad. She caught his tongue and tied it to a pole with the sign 'stop' on it. Kurt ran over to Blob and teleported him five miles away. He then teleported back. Evan tried to pin Pietro but he was too fast for him. Jean helped him by lifting Pietro up with her powers and throwing him across the hill. Scott fired at Lance but Lance dodged him. He slammed his foot on the ground next to the grassy hill and the hill collapsed. Kurt, Evan, Scott, Rogue, and Jean were buried under the soil. They were unable to get out.

"Lance!" Kitty yelled as she ran over to help her friends. She went through the soil and brought all of them out. Suddenly, a tree tilted and was about to fall on Kitty. Kitty didn't see it behind her so she didn't have time to phase through it. 

"Kitty!" Lance yelled as Kurt teleported towards Kitty and teleported her out of the way in time. The tree made a crashing noise on the ground. Lance put his head down and had a chance to bury the X-men when they were grouped together. But he didn't. 

He got Toad and Pietro and drove off in their car. "What about them?" Toad asked.

"Let's go find Blob," Lance said.

"But..." Pietro said as Lance cut him off with a evil glare and drove off.

All the X-men started chatting continuously and happily. Then everyone stopped and remembered their fight. Scott sighed. Everything was actually starting to work itself out when they had to stop. Scott tried to break the silence by commenting about the fight. "That Lance is..."

"He didn't mean to. He's a good guy, if you gave him a chance. But your so stubborn Scott," Kitty came in protesting against the dislike of Lance. He was so sweet to her and he would never do anything to hurt her. 

"Yeah Scott," Jean said continuing to insult him but on a different matter. "If you thought about other people's feelings for once, no one would get hurt."

"Jean, wait!" Scott yelled as Jean flew off. There was a shortcut to the mansion where no one would see her and Scott presumed she was taking that one. There was only a mile until they reached the mansion. Was he that bad to not be able to sit with in the car for a mile?

"Ah am outta here," Rogue said as she decided to walk to the mansion. Kurt teleported there and Kitty and Evan were quiet the hole trip home.

Scott didn't like the X-men fighting. Especially him and Jean. He wanted to tell her how he really feels, he just doesn't know how. 

************************ 


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the WB, Marvel, and Cartoon Network characters. I do own the made-up ones, so if you want to use them in any of your stories, please ask me first. If my characters are like yours, it is a coincidence.

****

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy my story and please feel free to make any suggestions. Pleas, please, please, please, review. If no one reviews then I won't write my next chapter. Please give me your true opinions and everything. Thanks. ENJOY!!! 

**Chapter 6**

It was the third day of the big fight they all had between each other. Scott still hadn't proclaimed his feelings towards Jean because he didn't know when the right time was. When was the time right? She wouldn't even give him a chance to explain.

"Why did you call us down here Logan?" Rogue asked with her southern accent.

"Well kids, I want to play a little game. It's called express your anger," Logan retorted seriously. 

"Ve shouldn't even be out here in this weather," Kurt said looking up at the dark, cloudy sky. Logan gave him a hard stare, "Vhat exactly do ve have to do?" Kurt asked changing his mind about protesting.

"Well, the point of the game is to pass the ball to a person and express your feelings towards everyone here," Logan explained. "The only person who can talk is the one holding the ball. That way, we won't make a riot with our feelings."

"Dude! That's not fair. If you don't have to express your feelings Wolverine then why do we have to," Evan proclaimed as Logan scrunched his nose up. 

"I'm the teacher here, so you do what I tell ya Porcupine, got it?" Logan said as he told them to form a circle. He sat in the empty space of the circle. "Ready?" he asked as they all made an aggravated face. "Let's start with you Half-pint."

"Fine," Kitty said. "I hate how Scott like never gives anyone a chance. I hate how everyone like blames the whole situation like on one person when half of the idea was like theirs." Kitty said as she passed the ball to Kurt who caught it as it hit him in the stomach. 

"Ouch," he said as he held the ball tightly. "I hate how everyone alvays thinks that all I am is a goofball. Vell, I am, but vhen there's a serious situation, everyone alvays thinks I'm joking," he screeched as he passed the ball to Rogue.

"Ah hate how y'all guys always drag everyone into a situation even when they don't want to be a part of it. Y'all should be considerate of other people's feelin's," Rogue said as she creased her eyebrows and rubbed her purple lips together. She passed the ball to Scott.

"I hate how everyone is unappreciative of me wanting everything to work out. I'm just trying to look out for you. And I hate how some people never really give other's the chance to explain," Scott said looking at Jean who was rolling her eyes. He passed the ball to Evan.

"I hate how everyone doesn't listen to someone's beliefs and opinions and goes on and does what they want to do. I want to be heard," Evan said as everyone listened to everyone else intently. Logan smiled and knew his plan was working. He knew he could not stand one more day with them fighting like this. He knew that they had a lesson to learn and he had to teach it to them. Evan passed the ball to Jean.

"If anyone is supposed to be mad here, it _should _be me," Jean said angrily.

"It's ok Jean, let it out," Logan said as he listened intently.

"Fine Logan, you want me to let it out? I'll let it out alright," Jean screamed as she twirled the ball in her hands. "I _hate_ how everyone's always in everyone else's business. I know we live together, but that doesn't mean we have to be attached at the hip every minute. I _hate_ how everyone wants to try to be normal when you should be proud of who you are. I want to be normal sometimes, but inside I know I'm not. And that's why we are here, to appreciate our powers." Rogue looked at her understandingly. It got on her nerves that Jean was so perfect, but today she's appreciating it.

"I _hate_ how people don't express their feelings when they have the chance. They make others think that they have no feelings for them," Jean said looking over at Scott. She couldn't see his eyes but knew they were wide with love. She loved him so much. She just wanted to hear the words from his mouth. Jean and Scott had a special bond that they couldn't explain. It was just between the two. Right now she felt hurt and love coming from his heart. Maybe he did love her?

Jean tilted her head in concern. She knew he loved her the whole time, she just needed to hear it. Some couples were different, but Jean believed that it helps them become more open with each other. She passed the ball back to Logan. "Now, we are going to say what we like about each other," Logan said smiling as he passed the ball to Kitty.

Kitty caught the ball and stood quiet. She knew she loved everyone so much, she just didn't know how to say it. It was kind of hard to express what you like about a person when you are having a fight with them. She felt bad about the fight and she hated it. It made her feel lonely and unloved. She loved her friends and knew they loved her. They were her family. Kitty giggled and smiled. "I love Kurt's goofiness. I like love Evan's enjoyment of life and I like to hear his opinions. I love Rogue's appreciation for others and her like rebellious attitude. I love Scott's bossiness. It's like annoying, but it keeps the group together. I love Ms. Goody Goody. It helps me want to do better." She passed the ball to Kurt.

"Kitty you're so caring. You're nosy, but so am I. You're so fun," Kurt said laughing. He teleported over to her and gave her a hug. Then he teleported back. Everyone broke out in laughter. "Sorry Jean for vhat ve did, it's just that you two make the cutest couple. Evan, ve should've listened to you. You're opinions matter to me. Jean, you're so nice and sweet. Rogue, sis, you're just like a real big sister; caring and appreciative. Scott, sorry too. You're just the opposite of me and that's vhy ve make such a good couple." Everyone laughed as Kurt passed the ball to Rogue.

"I love y'all. One word for each of you: Perfect, cool, funny, fun, and crazy," Rogue said smiling as she passed the ball towards Evan.

"Man this is so cool. You guys are my family. Well, Anti O. is my real family, but," Evan said as they laughed. "I agree with Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty on what I love about everyone. We all make up one team, one family." Evan smiled and passed the ball onto Scott.

"I try to look out for all of you because I care about you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you guys. Rogue, you're so dependable. And Kurt and Kitty, you two squirts make this group fun. Evan you like to live it up and you give me a vacation from myself sometimes," Scott said as they all nodded. Scott knew he was a little bossy, but someone had to be. "And I love you Jean Grey." Everyone gasped and sighed. He knew he didn't want to say it in front of everyone but he was proud of his woman.

"It's abou' time," Rogue said as Kurt whistled and Kitty screamed in happiness. Evan and Rogue clapped and Logan smiled. He passed the ball to Jean.

Jean smiled the biggest smile ever. "I love you too," Jean said. "Actually, I love everything about you. It just upset me that everyone was in our business and I thought you didn't feel the same way. I'm kind of glad everyone did we could have this heart-filling moment," Jean picked Scott up with her powers and brought him over to her. Scott smiled they kissed.

"Ewww," Evan said as the kiss ended and Scott took a seat on the grass next to Jean in the circle. "What about you Logan?"

"Me?" Logan asked.

"Well you were like with us when the problem happened. You're like part of this. Anyways you're part of the family too," Kitty said.

"Thanks Half-pint. Listen, I'm not going to get all mushy, but get over hear Squirts and give me a hug," Logan said smiling as they all ran towards him. "Oh no!" He was laying on the floor now with everybody on top of him. "TOO MUCH LOVE!" he said as they laughed and he tried to find a way through. Logan smiled at his family.

Everyone smiled as the sun came out from behind the clouds.

**********************

"More popcorn for everybody," Kurt said putting the huge popcorn bowl in the middle next to the fire. The night sky was clear and the stars were out. 

"Like you wouldn't even have to get up again if you hadn't dropped the popcorn the first time," Kitty said giggling as Kurt took a seat next to her and she popped a popcorn into her mouth. They were all camping out in the backyard tonight. Even Storm, Beast, and the Professor. 

"Sorry. I volunteered to get more popcorn. Ve vouldn't vant you to make them," Kurt said as Kitty nudged him playfully. "I learned that lesson when I first tasted your muffins!" 

"Kurt, have you ever tried to teach Kitty how to drive?" Scott said with a chuckle. "I advise you to never get in a car with her."

Rogue laughed. "I haven't had this much fun ever since we girls made that group, the Bayville Sirens," Rogue said as the girls laughed. 

"Sometimes you have to take a break from guys," Jean said. "But you can't live without them."

"You got that right sister!" Kitty said giving Jean a high five.

"I hope that all of you learned a valuable lesson today," Professor X said.

"Yeah, we should fight more often. More popcorn!" Kurt said as everyone laughed.

"Yeah Professor, we did learn a lot of lessons today," Scott said as he smiled at Jean who was looking care-free and extra beautiful. "Never hesitate to tell someone that you love them." Scott put his hand in Jean's and she squeezed it tight. 

"Friends are always there for you when you need them, so be there for them," Jean said looking at her family.

"Friends are the family you choose," Kurt said looking at Kitty.

"Never give up on friends and never say never," Kitty said.

"Friends will except you the way you are," Rogue said flicking her hair back.

"Friends will respect you and help you up when you are down," Evan said whole-heartedly.

"Most importantly, remember, X-men need to accept themselves and others and know that friends will be there for you always," Charles said looking around knowing who his family was and where everyone belonged.

"Let's never stop being friends," Scott said as they all nodded and smiled.

"WE ARE THE X-MEN!" everyone shouted as they put their hands together in the middle and threw them up in the air.

***************************

****

A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter will go back to the present. R&R!


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel, WB, or Cartoon Networks characters. The made-up characters are owned by me. If they resemble your characters, it is a coincidence. If you want to borrow any of them please ask me first.

** **

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I hope you like it. Feel free to make any suggestions or comments. Please, please, please, please, please review it. Honest opinions please. Feel free to suggest stories of yours to me.

Chapter 7

"Wow," Cameron said with tears in her eyes as Logan nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Take my advice, they wouldn't allow this to continue. You are supposed to be a team, a family," Logan said in a gruff voice as he got up and walked away. Cameron looked over at the time capsule that had been neatly placed outside the covered up hole. She held it in her hands and took it up to her room. She tried not to wake anybody up. She put the capsule away and hopped in her messy bed. She laid her head down on her pillow and was in deep thought.

"I know exactly what to do," Cameron said shutting her eyes with happiness and relaxation. She was going to change things around.

*****************************

"Are you sure this is going to work Logan?" Cameron asked as Logan gave her a reassuring look. "I mean I didn't think you'd actually agree to my idea." 

"Keep it down kid," Logan said annoyed by the girls hyper personality. "Don't worry about it, everything is going to be ok."

"With my help of course," Candy said smiling and punching Logan lightly on his muscular arm. Logan gave her a vague look. He didn't find many things amusing. Cameron laughed in her head because she loved everything the way it was. She didn't want anything to change. "Look, there's Jamie!" Cameron explained as she jumped on Jamie and put her hand over his mouth. "Shh."

"What the…" Jamie said with a strand of blond hair in his eyes. Cameron turned her head both ways to see if anyone was around. She looked back at Logan. 

"Is the coast clear Hairy," Cameron said to Logan who was hiding behind the upstairs wall. He slammed his head on the hard decorated dark blue wall. 

"Yes Toothache," Logan said.

"Logan! Use the code name I made up," Cameron said as Logan grumbled under his breath. He hated the code names. Cameron was the weirdest girl he has ever met and he liked that. He raised one eyebrow. She reminded him of Half-pint in that department. 

"Fine……Pinky," he said rolling his eyes. Cameron smiled and nodded as she pushed Jamie into the room. She placed the lock on the door. Then she ran to where Logan was and they waited for someone to come out of their room. It was late in the morning and everyone was just waking up. This was the perfect time to work their plan. 

Suddenly, Logan spotted deep black hair. It was Layla. He jumped from the side and broke the door open as Layla and him came flying in. "Stay here or else," Logan said glumly as Layla looked at him in a confused manner. 

"Hairy, you broke the door!" Candy said putting her hands on her hips. Logan gave her a solemn look and walked over to the bathroom door. He pulled it out of it's place and placed it in the empty doorway. He put the broken down door over the other one so it was harder to get through. Then he placed the lock on the door that was in the front.

"Happy?" Logan questioned as Cameron waved her hands in the air and laughed. "Here comes Aaron." Lagan let out a loud shriek as he yelled and tackled Aaron who was struggling to get up. He widened his eyes and was about to question what this was all about when Wolverine put his hand over his mouth. He placed him in the room. "Stay here, and don't move. Or else."

"Hey, or else what man?" Aaron asked.

Logan growled under his breath and Aaron backed away. "Sorry Dude Logan." The others laughed then stopped abruptly realizing they were fighting. They turned their backs on each other and sat in silence. Logan shook his head and smiled in his head. It was as if history was repeating itself in _his_ life. _Here we go again,_ he thought to himself. He kind of enjoyed this. With the kids and everything. 

"OOO……Kelly just went down stairs Hairy," Cameron said as she tiptoed down the stairs. "I need back-up."

"I'm on my way," Logan retorted as he slid down the rail of the stairs. Cameron ran back upstairs to make sure the door was opened when Logan got Kelly so he wouldn't break down the door again.

Logan walked into the kitchen and put Kelly over his shoulder. "Logan, put me down," Kelly screamed in her African accent. "PLEASE! What are you DOING?"

Logan ignored her questions and ran up the stairs. "Open the door Pinky!" he growled as they fumbled in the room. "Have fun," he said Cameron put the lock on the door. Cameron held up her hand for a high five. Logan ignored it and opened the door he picked Cameron up by the knees and placed her struggling body inside with the rest. 

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked with surprise.

"Stay here. I'll go get loverboy," Logan said as he locked the door.

"Hey that's not fair," Cameron said as Logan made a run for it. He went outside because he knew that's where Jason would be. He scrunched his nose at the strong smell of Jason. He knew that he had a strong sense of smell but that wasn't always the best thing when it came to people who put too much cologne.

"Hey," Logan said as he walked up to Jason. 

"Hey," Jason said sitting on the fresh cut green grass. Logan was speechless. He was really bad at making conversation with people. But he knew exactly what to say now.

"You know that Cameron is a wonderful kid, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah she is…" Jason said stopping before he could go on. "What about her?"

"Kid, when you love someone and you know it, don't be afraid to tell them," Logan explained surprised at his compassion. "I mean you don't want her to end up with someone else because you couldn't express your feelings. One time I saw this motorcycle and…"

"I know, I know. You were so speechless that someone else bought her," Jason said finishing Logan's sentence. Logan gave him a cold stare. 

"Yeah, that's the story," Logan said. "So are you going to talk to her?" Logan asked as Jason sat speechless. He was so afraid of his feelings and what would happen when he did tell her. He was somewhat like Logan with Ororo. He was afraid the love won't be returned. "Did you not just here everything that I said. You know that girl is head over heels for you. Now, are going to tell your woman how much you love her?"

Jason opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Logan grabbed him by the arm and swung it over his shoulder. He picked him up and ran through the whole house until he got to the room. Logan figured The professor and China had noticed the doorless bathroom because they were standing next to the door with concern on their faces. 

"Logan, what are you doing?" China asked as they all entered the room.

Cameron looked at Jason who returned her gaze. Before Cameron could speak, Logan took over. "Everyone come over here and give me a big hug," he said as everyone looked at him in amazement. He held out his arms and shut his eyes. He knew he was about to be bombarded. All the kids laughed and screamed with happiness as they ran over to Logan and fell over him. "I'm getting too old for this," he said as he felt his back ache. He was glad that he could be alive to see the X-men still united. 

Logan smiled at his family. 

After they all got off of each other and exchanged hugs with their love, Jason walked over to Cameron and Cameron smiled. He leaned in for a kiss and everyone cheered. They all chattered about how it was about time they had gotten together.

"Thank you," Cameron said looking up at the ceiling.

"Wise people taught me that friends are the family you chose," Cameron said as she looked around at all the smiling faces. "That includes you Logan. We're your family now." Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I think so. We are the X-men," Professor Xander said as he held out his hand. Everyone else joined in and exclaimed, "WE ARE THE X-MEN!"

***************************

"What do you say?" Jason said handing the broom to Chris. 

"What?" Chris asked looking at his friends: Bug, Salty, and George. 

"What do you say? The X-men and the Brotherhood work together to clean up the halls of _our_ school," Kelly said as they all looked at the Brotherhood intently. Chris smiled and grabbed the broom. Everyone else joined in and starting working on cleaning up the halls the had destroyed the other day. 

It was a beautiful sight of the two enemies joining forces and helping each other out. They were all mutants. They were all somehow fighting for the rights of their own kind. Someday they would earn those rights. Someday.

Because they _were_ the future.

******************************* 


End file.
